German Pat. No. 11 08 414 describes a distributing device for a bulk goods flow formed particularly of glued wood chips of the same or different kinds for the manufacture of chip members. The flow falls onto a distributing flap which produces partial bulk goods flows which are conducted further into respective shunts. The device is distinguished by the combination of a mechanical driving device which imparts to the flap, or the like, a continuous pendular movement having preset swings in conjunction with a device which can automatically change the range of the pendular movement with respect to a somewhat horizontal axis of the flow of goods. Such a distributing device has the drawback that with a continuous feed of the conveying flow, the distribution into two conveying flows takes place discontinuously, something which necessarily leads to irregularities when these separated flows are further processed to chipboard if these partial flows are deposited onto a conveyor belt as flock by projection and wind scattering. Such a distributing device has a further drawback that when feeding the conveying flow to be separated, the necessarily occurring separation is conveyed further, not uniformly divided into the two partial flows, but rather one partial flow contains coarser conveyed goods, while the other contains finer conveyed goods. In addition, such a distributing device is extremely sensitive to the conveyed goods to be distributed in such a way that the rotational axis of the distributing device must be parallel to the bulk goods flow and must be arranged in the center thereof, since in the formation of an angle between axis and distributing device and the bulk goods flow, an additional faulty distribution takes place which is superimposed on the separation effect previously mentioned above. Because of these drawbacks, it has been impossible so far to produce an exact separation of the conveyed flow into two equal conveyed flows as required for the preparation of chipboard of high quality.
According to German Pat. No. 12 30 203, the sensitivity of the distributing device is equalized by the arrangement of spray chutes in such a manner that the spray chutes per se are pendularly movable at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the stream, yet, despite a continuous supply, a constant withdrawal is impossible over the entire breadth of the conveying goods flow. Due to the relatively low oscillating frequency of the spray goods, chutes, their accurate insertion within a spray head is impossible, since a measure of comparison of the goods delivered through the spray chutes up to the discharge point can no longer be carried out. Such incomparable dumped quantities of chips produce a chip flock which does not fulfill specified requirements with respect to uniform density and thickness.